A different kind of warmth
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: There were few times they could be together. Dwindling seconds of memory's that could only be relived in one place. A dream. Due to the law of every country's responsibility they are forbidden to be more than friends. But there is a place where even the law does not control. A place where she remembers his warmth. (Denmark x reader)


People dream about almost everything. Legend says that if someone is in your dreams, they must have thought of you before they went to bed. Every individual in a persons sleep they have at least seen one in their lifetime. All dream about memory's, moments they wish to create or capture. Everyone has a dream to be loved. And even through all of the things they see and smell, even feel. People tend to forget their dreams even just after a few minutes of waking up.

Did that mean country's dreamt as well? She didn't know for certain but there was a hope he dreamt of her as she dreamt of him.

* * *

I was running, my heart beat in exhilarating rhythm, the tempo not once slowing down. My arms raised up and down as my knees kicked high in the air. I wasn't wearing any shoes, grass threading between my toes and brushing my ankles. Crisp air breathed against any exposed skin as the cold seemed to wrap around me. I was laughing hard, the corners of my mouth raising towards my cheekbones. I felt my hair whip around my face and neck, running down my shoulder and flowing behind me as if waving goodbye to someone behind me.

There was indeed someone facing me by my backside. Along with my own labored breath, theirs was deep and loud. They laughed joyful as well, a deep voice that echoes inside of my mind leaving pleasant butterfly's in my stomach. I turned my head to look back and smile at the man but the grass seemed to gang up on me and I felt my feet fall out from me. My arms hugging close to my body I rolled ungracefully down the hill, my shoulders shaking in surprised laughter when I finally stopped rolling, My right arm stopped by my temples, near the sweat that glistened on my forehead from the weather and exertion of running. My other arm resting on my stomach that quickly rose and fell. Hearing grass shift beside me I turned sideways to look at whoever was lying in the grass with me.

i didn't need a mirror to describe Mathias. His cornflower colored hair spiked up in the air naturally with thick brown eyebrows that always seemed to be narrowed. He had pale skin but it complimented rosy cheeks and a toothy smile. Sparkling blue eyes stared at me in joy.

Suddenly there was no one there in front of me and instead a set of arms wrapped themselves around me, and a chin rested itself on the top of my head. I leaned back into the Danes touch, relaxing every muscle and sighing deeply. He was so warm and comforting.

A type of feeling so hard to identify. It was a different kind of warmth then the type one would feel as the suns rays licked my skin with a coating of fire. It was more like being cocooned around my silky blankets, wrapping around every inch of me in safety and softness. I felt safe and happy. Mathias's hug was tight but gentle as if he wanted to protect me from all dangers but be careful as if a single touch could harm me. I felt special.

A smile grew on the corners of my lips and I knew what it was. The feeling of love.

And when I opened my eyes. They focused on the pillow I was holding firmly in my grip, tightly held to my body. My red quilt was splayed around my legs and the sun seeped through my window shutters. I sighed sadly and rolled onto my back slowly, every spring in my old mattress creaking in protest, as I stared sadly at the white paste ceiling.

* * *

He was not there. He was helping his boss run his Scandinavian country for he was the personification of the kingdom of Denmark. Being immortal for as long as his country flourished or was remembered. And to make sure the country's were fully dedicated To their duties as personifications, the country's were not allowed to fall in love, date, or have contact with humans. She was forced to act as though she had never met the Danish man Mathias Kohler, and he was told to focus on his country And it's future, not theirs together.

Such as it was to be for country's and humans. Forced to be apart and told to be responsible. But there was a place that every being could meet and that was in a world of dreams. A place where there was happiness and love. A place where a country could love a human.

But in the end, they would both wake up and forget their hidden paradise.

For it was just a dream.

* * *

**This was a story simply created by a dream I had a while back. It was unique because I don't normally have dreams like this. I mean ya I'm 15 and plenty boy crazy but I also don't dream about them every second of every day. So it was kind of a nice dream. I don't know why I wrote about it. Maybe I wanted to always remember it? But I just thought I'd share what I remembered but with a hetalia twist : )**

**Have you had any dreams like this? Review and tell me! Also feel free to give constructive criticism. I appreciate every comment! :) thank you!**


End file.
